


Down Time

by FreyReh



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 15:22:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP: Sara and Leonard have some down time...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

Title: Down Time  
Pairing: Captain Canary  
Rated: M  
Dis: I don’t own LOT

 **Warning** :  **PWP, SMUT NOT MEANT FOR LITTLE EYES…**

.

.

.

Sara sighed into a kiss as large hands trailed up from her hips to her rib cage, fingertips pressing into the fabric of her tight tank top. He broke the kiss with an almost playful nip to her lower lip before trailing his mouth to her neck, nuzzling the area there: his stubble scratching the soft skin deliciously. Her hands, which had been bunched in his parka, finally started working and finished taking the article of clothing off, dropping it to the floor. 

“Careful,” he said, a hand now cupping the back of her neck, her loose curls tickling the skin of his wrist. “My gun is in there.”

“Sorry,” she said, not really meaning it, hands trailing down his chest and stomach before clenching in the waistband of his pants to pull him closer. “I’ll try and be more gentle.”

“Don’t you dare,” he murmured before kissing her again. Sara shivered as his surprisingly smooth hands wandered up her back beneath her tank-top. “No bra, Sara?”

“I knew you’d be coming,” said Sara. 

“Trust me. It won’t be just me,” he promised, making Sara shiver before  pulling him closer, wrapping a leg around his waist. When his hands moved to her ass  she hopped up to wrap the other leg around him and both sighed as she rolled her hips into his. Him holding her like this kept them at eye-level and she cupped his face before kissing him again, lips parting and tongue gliding over his. He easily walked them to her bed, her whipping off her shirt before he laid her there. Sara wasn’t one to be submissive in bed but she remained on her back because his weight felt too good. He toed off his boots, letting them plop onto the floor  before bracing his weight on his forearms. His lips traveled down the valley of her chest and one of her hands slowly glided over his closely shaven head while the other remained entangled in her sheets. Leonard lifted one hand to fondle a breast, it filling his palm, her nipple perking to life as his thumb grazed over it. 

“Beautiful,” he murmured, making her fight a blush. His lips grazed over her scars. The marks of Thea’s arrows, other scars that held the stories of her past. He loved each memory with a gentle kiss or graze of his hand before coming to the hem of her yoga pants. Eagerly she lifted her hips and his blue eyes connected with hers as he slowly hooked his thumbs in them then tugged the pants down her smooth legs. He tossed the garment over his shoulder, now on his knees he took one of her legs and pressed a kiss to the delicate bone there, making Sara bite her lower lip. 

“Leonard…You should really take your pants off. I’m naked and you still have a shirt on…”

“Patience, Sara.”

She sat up, making him release her ankle, placing her hands on his shoulders and gliding down to the hem of his shirt. “Patience it overrated.”

She lifted the shirt and he let her, holding his arms up. She did as he did and tossed the garment over her shoulder before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him back down on top of her. Skin to skin the warmth spread through them quicker. Sara cradled him between her thighs, rubbing her body against his as their kisses turned more passionate, more seductive. Her fingertips trailed over the dotting of scars on his back, all stories she’d heard from his past, especially those.

The first time she’d seen them, had lead to their first kiss. Leonard needed stitches and he’d fought tooth and nail until Sara finally had him whipping off his shirt in anger. She hadn’t reacted when seeing the cigarette burns that dotted the back side of his left shoulder. Or the other plethora of scars on his body. All she’d cared about was the open cut that had been caused by him getting tossed out the window after taking a hit for her. When she was done, she had let her gentle fingertips trail over the other raised scars whispering “ _all done_ ” before leaning to press a kiss to his cheek. She wasn’t sure why she’d done it, he’s just looked so lost and sad and angry that she’d wanted to reassure him that the scars didn’t change what she thought of him as a person. He’d frozen on the spot, but she’d caught the catch in his breath, saw his hands clench slightly, and she’d slowly transitioned to his lips to press one there. He hadn’t returned the kiss, but he hadn’t fought it either. When she broke away he’d just looked at her in slight wonder, and perhaps a little suspicion before she’d turned and walked away. It wasn’t until a day later that he’d taken her hand and pulled her in for another kiss, and things had just escalated from there. 

Now, her hands went to his cargos to undo the button. Leonard let her slide his pants and briefs to his thighs and he chuckled before helping her the rest of the way, kicking them to the floor. Finally naked, Sara let her hands explore, rubbing his ass with a quirked brow before trailing her hands back up, pulling him close, his penis pressed against her thigh: solid and warm. 

“Screw foreplay, just want you inside me,” she murmured against his lips while rocking her hips. He groaned, pressing between her legs, the head of his penis gliding over her slick folds. Leonard was a gentleman after all, and there was no way he would skip the foreplay. Besides, he loved the sounds she makes while coming. 

“Now _Sara_ , what kind of lover would I be if I skipped the best part?” he asked, slowly kissing down her body once more. Lips finding her pert nipple and giving it a gentle bite before blowing on it, making her whimper. His mouth went further and he grinned when both her hands tried to find purchase in his too-short hair. His scruff grazed her smooth thighs, making them open for him more and his hands  went to her knees to hold her legs open before his mouth went to work on her clit. 

“Fuck!” she moaned, eyes closing as a jolt of pleasure shot up her spine, making her thighs tremble as his unrelenting tongue went to work on her body. She’d already been so wet for him and his damn tongue always rolled against her in the right spot. One of her hands went to her breast to fondle it while his fingers slid into her pussy. Slowly he pumped while still laving her smooth pussy. It never took Sara long to come with him, he knew what he was doing and soon she felt the familiar building of her orgasm. “Leonard…” 

Sara gasped, cheeks flushing as she chased her release, one hand clenching her breast while the other finally gripped his hair and her breathing hitched before a loud moan released itself from her parted lips. Leonard looked up at her then, watching her as she finally let go. And when she opened her eyes he was back on top of her. Eagerly she reached into her drawer and pulled out a condom. His eyes closed and his jaw ticked as she pumped his dick a few times before rolling the condom on for him. An act he found incredible sexy. 

“On your back, baby,” she murmured with hooded eyes and he did exactly what he was told. She straddled his hips and slowly let him ease inside her. She tossed her head back, gasping at the feel of him filling her and he grunted as she started moving. She leaned down, pressing a quick kiss to his lips which tasted like her arousal, before getting to work. Rolling and gliding over him expertly she braced her hands on his chest first, finding a good rhythm before arching up. Leonard always loved watching her dance, and this moment was no different. He watched as she bit her lip when his dick hit a sensitive spot, watched as she cupped her own breasts and moaned when he’d lift his hips up to meet hers. When her breathing became more like gasping, and when her inner muscles started to flutter around him, he picked up his own pace: digging his heels as he met her thrust for thrust. He pulled her down to him and kissed her almost harshly before coming, a low growl sounding from deep in his chest. Foreheads pressed together as both tried to gain their breath. He pulled out and both sighed at the loss. She rolled onto her back while he got up to dispose of the condom and clean up a little bit. When he returned to bed she had the sheets pulled out and her slightly flushed skin pressed to his. 

“Better?” he asked. 

“Don’t act like you didn’t need that, too,” she said back, hand slowly trailing over his chest in a gentle caress. 

“I did,” he admitted, pulling her against his side where she easily settled down against him. They didn’t want to admit how intimate this was. That they were more than just a romp in the sheets. They were lovers, who shared a pillow and linked their legs together as if afraid the other would leave. He enjoyed her small touches while she enjoyed his warmth. 

They also both kept the other’s nightmares away. 

“Get some sleep,” he murmured, finding her hand in the dark after she turned off the overhead lights with a press of a button. “I’ll wake you before I go.”

“Just stay the whole night,” she suggested. 

“Maybe,” he answered. He always left, right before everyone woke up. Sara knew it wasn’t because he was ashamed of her, it was because he felt like what they did was no one elses business. However, the way she linked her fingers around his, the way she settled into him as if they’d been doing this for years instead of just days… Had him wanting to toss all his reservations out the window.

He stayed.


End file.
